


La foto

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La fotoFandom: prince of tennisPairing: imperial pairPrompt: RicordoChallenge: WitoberGenere: Romantico, shounen-ai, OOCLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	La foto

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La foto  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Prompt: Ricordo  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romantico, shounen-ai, OOC
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Ricordo perfettamente il giorno in cui ho scattato questa foto: era la prima volta che eravamo andati al mare assieme.  
Con i capelli bagnati eri davvero bellissimo e non ho resistito alla tentazione di cogliere la tua figura.  
Ormai la osservo quasi tutti i giorni, mi sembra quasi che tutto il mio stress e la fatica accumulati scompaiano, perché mi basta guardarti per recuperare tutte le mie forze.  
Sembra strano, vero Tezuka? Però credimi è così e adesso che sei in Germania, questo è l’unico modo per andare avanti e sopportare la pesantezza d questi allenamenti.


End file.
